Vänner för alltid eller?
by Nessie Riddle
Summary: En kvinna attackerar Ginny flera gånger. Kommer Ginny kunna lösa det, eller ska hon gå rut och vara rädd helatiden?
1. Chapter 1

1. Prolog

Jag hörde ljudet av steg som närmade sig, men innan jag hann se vem det var kände jag vassa naglar gripa tag i min axel. Jag vände mig långsamt om. Där stod en kvinna med svart hår och röda ögon. Hade mörka ringar under ögonen och det spinkiga ansiktet lyste vitt under månen. Jag kände igen henne, men kom inte ihåg från var.

"Vi möts igen, Ginerva." Sa en gäll kvinnoröst. Jag kom ihåg rösten men från vad? "Kommer du inte ihåg mig?"

"N-ne-nej." Min röst lät svag och rädd. Typiskt, jag som ville visa att jag inte var rädd. Kvinnan skrattade isande vid mina ord.

"Nej, det är klart. Harry Potters tjej kommer väl inte ihåg sin forna bästis?" Det kunde inte vara? Nej inte var det Katie? Hon som var så snäll och söt!

"K-katie? Är det d-du?"

"Duktig blodsförädare!" Hon skrattade ett isande skratt igen. Jag ryste. Men Kate var ju snäll! Hur kunde hon ha blivit så här kall och hård? Hennes skratt hade varit som en liten flickas och det hade varit så sött!

"Vad vill du?" Min röst var hård.

"Jag ville bara att du skulle få veta vad du har gjort med mig, lilla, gulliga Katie!" Vid de sista orden blev hennes röst hård och isande. Jag rös igen.

"V-vad menar du?"

"Du kommer kanske inte ihåg att vi skulle hålla kontakten efter Hogwarts? Men jag kanske inte var så viktig, efter som att det tydligen är viktigare att ge intervjuer till The Daily Prophet? Eller uppehåller Harry dig?" Hon kom närmare, hennes ögon lyste ännu rödare än de var innan. "Vet du vad, Ginny? Jag var ute och gick för några veckor sedan, precis här." Hon tittade sig omkring och log ett kallt leende. "Det kom en vacker man fram till mig. Han hade röda ögon. Han böjde sig ner som för att kyssa mig, men hans mun gled ner mot min hals. Vet du vad som hände Ginerva?"

"N-nej"

"Han bet mig. Jag vaknade upp senare med det här ärret på halsen" Hon visade ett ärr på halsen, det var två hål. "Oh min hals var väldigt torr. Vet du vad jag hade blivit?"

"E-en v-vampyr?" Mitt svar lät mer som en fråga.

"Just precis, Weasley! Jag blev en vampyr. Och vet du vad? Jag är fortfarande en, och flickan i mina händer luktar väldigt gott." Jag svalde och försökte komma ur hennes grepp. Hon lutade sig närmare och luktade. "Några sista ord?" Jag svalde igen, men vågade inte öppna munnen istället försökte jag ta mig ur hennes grepp igen. Hon böjde sig ännu närmare. Jag vågade inte titta. Precis när jag kände hennes läppar mot min bara hud hörde jag en gren knäckas. Hon hörde det tydligen också, för hon stelnade till.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Attackerna

Jag öppnade ögonen och fick solstrålar i ögonen. Jag kände att någon tryckte min hand. Jag vände huvudet ditåt. Där satt Harry han log försiktigt mot mig.

"Harry! Vad hände?"

"Du blev attackerad av en vampyr… hon… hon sa att du bett om det, bokstavligen, sedan försvann hon. Vi tror att hon transfererade sig."

"Katie…" Jag kunde inte få ur mig mer. Jag visste uppriktigt sagt inte vad jag skulle säga.

"Vad är det med henne?"

"Hon… det var hon." Han såg konstigt på mig. Då kom det in en botare som körde ut honom. Hans blick när han såg på mig var lugnande, som om han ville säga att jag inte skulle oroa mig för att han skulle göra något förhastat. Jag föll snabbt in i en orolig söm, och vaknade av att någon skakade mig på axeln. När jag slog upp ögon möttes jag åter igen av ett starkt ljus sken, men den här gången var det inte Harry som satt bredvid mig, utan Katie! Hon log olycksbådande mot mig. Jag rös igen.

"Hej Ginerva! Det var länge sen!"

"Hej Katie:" Min röst lät ansträngt artig.

"Jag ville bara göra en sak. Efter som jag är den ända okända personen som besökt dig kan jag inte göra dig till vampyr. Jag vill ju inte tillbringa mitt liv med att fly!" Hon blinkade. "Så, jag bestämde mig, efter många om och men, till att göra så här istället. _Crucio_!" Hennes förbannelse sköt ut mot mig. Innan jag han blinka kände jag hur tusen knivar skar igenom märg och ben, genom mina lungor och in i halsen. Jag kunde inte hålla inne mitt skri. Jag visste att jag skrek, men hörde det inte, för precis då kom en ny smärta. Brännande. Det kände som om jag brann, nerifrån och upp. Lågorna slickade min hjärna och mitt hjärta. Jag skrek i högan sky. Plötsligt slutade smärtan, lika snabbt som det började, och jag kände en välbekant hand hålla om mig. Harry var här, och han kunde skydda här mig här.

"Ginny, Ginny vad hände?" Hans röst lät orolig, och när jag öppnade ögonen var hans ögon minst lika oroliga.

"Så-såg du henne?"

"Vem?" Hans röst var frågande och hans ansikte var som ett frågetecken.

"Katie, det var hon, hon…" Jag såg på Harrys ansikte att han inte hade sätt henne. Istället sa han:

"Vila Gin, jag sitter här hela tiden, ingen ska kunna… kunna göra dig illa!" Nu var hans röst lugnande. Jag nickade matt, jag kunde inte säga emot. Jag var så trött att jag på bara tre sekunder sov igen. Jag drömde om en flicka med röda ögon och rött hår. Hon stod med en svarthårig pojke med glasögon. Hon böjde sig framåt och…

"Ah" Jag skrek och skrek. Ännu en gång stacks tusen knivar genom min kropp, och åter igen brann hela jag. Så slutade det igen. Jag hörde upprörda röster. De pratade högt och jag kände igen de fästa, men jag hörde bara små bitar av vad de sa.

"Flytta… fönster tomt rum... men för livet" Sa rösten som lät som Kingsley Shackerbolt, trolldomsminister. Vad de andra sa hörde hon inte för de började prata tystare, och jag kände hur sängen jag låg i började röra sig. När jag åter igen vaknade kände jag åter igen en hand trycka mot min, men den här gången är det varken Harry eller Katie, det var mamma.

"Ginerva gumman, hur mår du?" Hennes röst var lika orolig som den alltid varit när någon av hennes barn var skadade.

"Jag vet inte." Jag kände efter, men jag kunde röra allt och det kändes som om jag inte hade feber, men mitt hjärta, det kändes som om någon hade huggit det mitt itu. Jag satte mina hände på det, för att känna att det fortsatte dunka där inne. Naturligt vis såg mamma det och öppnade munnen för att kommentera det.

"Det känns som om mitt hjärta har blivit hugget mitt i tu." Mamma nickade och sa:

"Det är för att du har fåt två Crucius förbannelser på dig direkt efter varandra. Jag tittade mig omkring i rummet, och såg att det inte fanns några fönster. Jag skulle just kommentera det när mamma sa:

"Det är inget fönster här för att du blev attackerad genom ett fönster senast." Jag spärrade upp ögonen.

"Det var Katie!" Nu var det hennes tur att spärra upp ögonen.

"Menar du din bästis?" Jag nickade trött. "Men de vet vem som är vampyren som försökte bita dig, så de skulle aldrig släppa in henne!" Hennes röst var fast, men ja hörde att den var osäker.

"Men de släppte tydligen in henne, eller hur?" Jag orkade inte bråka, men när hon inte trodde på mig blev jag sur. "Hon kanske använde någon trolldryck?" Jag lugnade ner mig lite när jag såg mammas ansikte. Det visade att hon trodde mig.

"Jag ska berätta det för Harry. Han och tio andra Aurorer är ute och jagar vampyren. Ta det lugnt när jag är borta! George och Angelina vill nog också hälsa på dig, de sitter där ute. Bill, Fleur och Victorie kommer i kväll, Hermione och Ron är på arbete, Ron jagar vampyren, Charlie kommer också i kväll, det var tydligen svårt att få en flyttnyckel snabbt, Percy kan inte ta ledigt, men kommer i morgon, för då är det lördag och Arthur kommer imorgon." Med de orden gick hon iväg. Jag suckade. Men precis när mamma stängt dörren kom George in med Angelina i handen. När de såg mig gick de snabbare och satte sig på varsin sida om mig. Det här skulle ta lång tid.

"Ginny, hur är det med dig? Vill du ha något?" Georges röst var orolig, men Angelina såg mer lugn ut.

"Det är bra!" Jag var så trött på att säga att det var bra att jag nästan skrek ut orden.  
>"Ta det lugnt lillsyrran. Jag bara frågade!" George såg nästan rädd ut.<p>

"Förlåt, jag är bara trött på att säga det." Jag log försiktigt mot honom. Då öppnade Angelina munnen.

"Jag vet hur det känns att få en Crucius förbannelse på sig, flera gånger i rad" Hennes ögon tårades. "Jag fick tre på mig efter varandra i slaget om Hogwarts, ni vet." Det var tydligen en nyhet för George också, för han såg helt chockad ut, hans haka var nästan nere i marken. För att inte börja skratta åt honom kollade jag mig runt i rummet. Det var helt vitt och jag var den ända passienten. Där det skulle vara fönster var det bara konst gjort ljus. Plötsligt hördes ett högt pang. Jag tittade åt det hållet det kommit ifrån. Där stod Katie igen, men nu sa hon inte Crucio, istället gjorde hon en huggande gest med trollspöet. Smärtan var obeskrivlig. Det kändes som om jag hade fått ett stort hål i själen. Någonstans skrek någon _"Lamslå" _Jag kunde inte höra vem det var, men det hördes ett pang som om någon transfererade sig. Jag föll och föll, ner i ett svart hål. Det kändes skönt. Smärtan försvann. Jag såg Harry han försökte säga någonting, men jag bara föll och föll. Snart låg jag på botten. All smärta var borta. Jag låg där och log.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Hem och bort igen

"Ginny, Ginny vakna, snälla, snälla vakna!" Den rösten kunde jag alltid känna igen. Harry var här. Han ville att jag skulle vakna. Jag försökte göra som han sa, men det gick inte. Mörkret tryckte ner mig. Jag kämpade, men förgäves. Min kropp lydde mig inte. Jag hörde mörka röster mumla, men jag hörde inte vad de sa. Med ett ryck var jag plötsligt på väg upp ur mörkret. Jag drog ett djupt andetag och slog upp ögonen. Framför mig i ett ljust rum såg jag de vackraste ögonen i världen. De kristallgröna ögonen såg oroligt på mig. När han såg att jag var vaken log han det sneda leendet jag älskar så mycket. Jag försökte le tillbaka, men det tog imot. Jag kunde fortfarande inte röra mig. Jag försökte säga någonting, men det kom inte ett ljud ur min mun. Han la ett finger på min mun.

"Vila Gin, du ska inte säga något" Jag försökte röra mig igen. "Eller röra dig" Han log igen och lutade sig närmare, men då hördes ett ljud som om en dörr öppnades och slog igen. Han lutade sig snabbt bakåt igen. Hennes mammas upprörda röst hördes högt och gällt.

"Hur är det med henne?"

"Hon har vaknat, men hon kan inte röra sig eller prata." Jag tittade upp i taket, jag kunde inte titta någon annan stans, mamma kom närmare och… var det Charlie? Han gick tre steg efter mamma och det lät som om han snörvlade. Hur kunde jag veta hur många steg efter mamma som Charlie gick? Hade… hade jag blivit en vampyr? Jag försökte titta på Harry, men jag kunde fortfarande inte röra mig. Han måste ändå ha märkt att jag ville något, för han lutade sig framåt. Jag försökte signalera att jag ville veta vad som hade hänt, men det var svårt efter som att jag fortfarande inte fick röra mig. När han tillslut förstod var redan mamma och Charlie bredvid mig.

"Nej du är inte en vampyr, Gin." Sa han lugnande och tryckte min hand, men hans röst sa något annat. Den var hysterisk och lät som om han ville berätta något som han inte fick. Men naturligt vis sa mamma:

"Ginny, hur mår du? Vill du ha något? Du behöver bara röra ett finger så kan du få vad du vill!" Jag bara log försiktigt och upptäckte att det kunde jag åtmoinstånde. Hon tittade först oroligt på mig men vände sen blicken mot Harry och nickade mot dörren. Han gick efter henne och snart stängdes dörren åter igen. Jag hörde upprörda röster utifrån och hörde sen att någon satte sig på Harrys tomma stol. Det måste vara Charlie som intagit den.

"Ginny, hur mår du?" Jag hörde att hans engelska hade en lätt rumänsk brytning och insåg att han äntligen lärt sig språket, men att han nu var van vid att tala det och därför lät hans engelska konstigt. Jag log igen och jag antog att han förstod att jag mådde så bra jag kunde i det här skicket, för han sa inget mer, och snart kom också mamma tätt följd av Harry som var följd av en kvinna. Jag andades chockat in**. **De kunde väl inte släppa in Katie här**?** Nej, jag insåg att det måste vara en sköterska, för jag kände inte igen henne. Hon log när hon såg på mig.

"Jag ska bara lösa upp din kroppslåsnings förtrollning så kan du gå hem sen. Jag såg chocka på henne. Släppte de iväg mig? Okej, det måste vara något konstigt här. Jag såg mamma och Harry utbyta irriterade blickar, men låtsades inte om det. Jag kände mina nerver och lämmar lösas upp och plötsligt kände jag att jag kunde röra mig igen. Jag sträckte försiktigt på mig och när den höll log jag och skuttade upp. Tydligen lite för snabbt, för jag snubblade när jag landade på golvet. Jag föll som tur var rakt in i Harrys starka armar och när jag tittade upp på honom log han. Vi gick snabbt ut ur salen och han sa:

"Ginny, vi har bestämt att jag inte får släppa dig ur sikte tills vi hittat Katie. Du ska alltså få bo hos mig igen." Han log när han sa det där sista. Någon stans hörde jag mamma fnysa, men jag koncentrerade mig inte på det, för hans leende var det ända i världen som jag brydde mig om. Vi transfererade os till Grimaldiplan och gick sen in i nummer 12.

"Gin, du borde vila dig." Sa Harry när han såg mig gäspa. Jag nickade bara trött. Jag gick inte in i sovrummet, utan in i vardagsrummet. Harry följde efter mig med mamma tätt i hälarna. Charlie hade transfererat sig hem till Kråkboet. Harry satte sig och jag lade mig med huvudet i hans knä. Mamma fnös igen och åter igen brydde jag mig inte. Jag slöt ögonen och andades tunt. Jag hörde mamma mumla lite och Harry svara, men vad de pratade om kunde jag inte höra. Jag sjönk sakta in i drömmarnas värld men vaknade snart. Jag hade inte öppnat ögonen och jag andades fortfarande tungt, men jag hörde röster. En kvinnas och en mans.

"Hon måste få veta!" Mannens röst var låg men upprörd, och jag kunde känna igen den var som hälst. Harry Potter.

"Nej, det är min dotter och jag bestämmer över henne!" Kvinnans röst var gäl och jag kände igen också den, mamma, "Hon ska inte få veta att de var tvungna att…" Hennes röst blev lägre.

"Ginny är myndig! Hon får bestämma själv!"

"Men... men… jag kan inte tillåta! Hon skulle bli rädd!" Hennes röst var nästan gråt färdig, men jag kunde inte låta bli att bli irriterad. Vad var det jag inte fick veta? Pratade de lågt för att reta mig? Jag ville bara skrika ut att jag tyckte som Harry, men de fick inte veta att jag var varken.

"Ginny är modig, hon klarar det!" Jag blev varm i magen av att höra att Harry tyckte att jag var modig och att jag skulle klara sanningen, hur hemsk den än må vara. Mamma andades in djupt och jag förstod att de inte skulle prata mer om den saken så jag började försiktigt sträck på mig. När jag öppnade ögonen såg allt vanligt ut, inte alls som om de just bråkat. Nej, båda log strålande mot mig. Jag log tillbaka.

"Är du hungrig?" Mammas röst var inte längre gäll eller gråtfärdig, men inte heller naturlig. Den var spänd. Jag nickade och reste mig upp, den här gången långsamt så att jag inte skulle ramla. Jag hörde hur Harry kvävde en fnissning. Jag låtsades inte om det utan gick bara in i köket. Mamma kom efter mig. Men när vi var framme var redan Krake i färd med att bre smörgåsar och koka te. Honom hade jag glömt. Jag log mot honom och satte mig på en stol.

"Jasså fröken är tillbaka." Krakes röst var entonig. Jag låtsades inte om det utan sa istället:

"Ja, det är jag." Och han gjorde en liten grimas. Jag hörde att Harry kom in i rummet och han satte sig bredvid mig. Mamma satt redan mitt i mot mig. Krake serverade oss mackor och te och vi satt där, utan att prata i en halvtimma säkert innan mamma öppnade munnen.

"Det är nog bäst att jag transfererar mig hem nu så att Arthur inte får vänta på maten." Jag nickade och kramade henne men Harry nickade bara. Hon gick ut genom dörren utan att väcka mrs Black. Jag log åt minnet av tavlan.

"Jag går upp och lägger mig." Jag log åt Harry förvånade blick och gick upp. När jag passerade hallen gick jag extra försiktigt och gick sedan upp till Sirius gamla rum där jag oh Harry sovit dagarna innan jag blev attackerad. Jag gick in och andades in Harry doft. Jag gick fram till fönstret. Min spegelbild mötte mig, men det var något mer med bilden på rummet. Plötsligt kom en ensam skugga ut ur mörkret och jag snurrade snabbt runt. Ingen där. Jag vände mig till höger och möttes av ett par röda ögon. Plötsligt hände allt så snabbt. Jag kände att någon grep tag i min midja, och drog min förstelnade kropp mot fönstret. Jag fick inte ur mig ett ljud, och plötsligt föll jag ner, ner och ner. Inte som när jag blev träffad av alla förhäxningarna utan på riktigt, men jag fångades upp på marken. Jag han inte se av vem förens det kändes som om jag blev tryckt igenom en gummislang.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Hemligheten

Harry gick upp för trapporna. Han och Ginny hade varit ifrån varandra länge förr, men aldrig så här. Han knackade på dörren till deras rum. Ingen svarade. Han tog för givet att hon sov och gick in, men ingen var där. Han vände sig mot sängen, men ingen var där heller. Han kände en kall vind pusst mot kinden och vände sig mot fönstret, som var öppet. Konstigt, han var säker på att han hade stängt det på morgonen. Krake hade kanske öppnat det? Men nej, han öppnade aldrig fönstret om Harry inte bad om det, vilket han absolut inte hade gjort. Han gick fram till skrivbordet, som var placerat under fönstret. Han undersökte det noga och såg att det var små skoavtryck, från högklackade skor. Han kollade nogare och såg en liten papperslapp nästan gömd under några rapporter angående de senaste azkeban flykterna. Han tog upp den och vände på den. Där stod:

_Hennes kropp kommer vila i en grotta för alltid!_

Katie! Det måste vara hon som skrivit den. Han drog snabbt till sig ett tomt pergament och en fjäderpenna med ett bleck horn.

_Kom nu! Det är viktigt om Ginny!_

Skrev han på två pergament. Han tog fram sina två nya ugglor, Seven och Fillipus. Han sände Seven till Ron och Hermione och Fillipus till Molly och Arthur. Anledningen till att han inte skrev att hon var kidnappad var att de då bara skulle få panik. Nej, då var det bättre att berätta när de var samlade här. Harry gick ner till köket för att vänta på att de andra skulle komma. Pang! Ron kom ut från spisen. Med ett "Pang" till var Hermione också där. Mrs och Mr Weasley kom bara några sekunder efter, också dem med två höga "Pang".

"Var är Ginny?" Var det första Mrs Weasley sa när de samlat sig från flampulver resan.

"Det är det jag ville prata med er om." Sa Harry motvilligt. "Jo… det är så att… hon är kidnappad. Hon skulle gå upp och vila och när jag kom var hon borta. Fönstret var öppet och det fanns avtryck från en klacksko. Det fanns också en liten lapp där det stod: Hennes kropp kommer vila i en grotta för evigt." Ingen andades, de bara tittade skrämt på honom. Sen sa Mrs Weasley:

"Men vad står vi här för? Varför är vi inte ute och letar igenom varenda grotta i landet?" Alla andades ut bara för att börja prata i munnen på varandra.

"Tysta" Alla blev tysta och kollade på Harry. "Vi kan inte vara säkra på att hon verkligen är i en grotta. Katie är smart, hon skulle inte säga var Ginny är. Hon skulle lägga ut ett falskt spår." Ron nickade.

"Vi ska först kontakta aurorkontoret så kan vi sen sända ut en massa aurorer för att hitta henne." Ron lät som om han var på väg att börja gråta, men han såg ändå ut att ha gett Mrs och Mr Weasley ett hopp om att få se sin ända dotter igen.

"Jo… det blir nog bra, men… om… om någon, som inte är Katie får tag på henne så… skulle inte de kunna använda hennes förmåga till… jag menar, om en före detta dödsätare får tag på henne kanske de använder hennes nya… krafter till onda ting. Jag menar" Sa hon när hon såg Rons tvivlande blick "vad tror du att dödsätarna skulle använda en mördande blick till?" Jag såg Ron och Mr Weasley öppna munnarna samtidigt, men stängde dem igen. Mrs Weasley stirrade bara, så jag tog det i mina händer att svara.

"De skulle förmodligen döda mugglare och mugglarfödda. Det är bara det att… Gin vet inte om att hon… hon vet liksom inte att hon kan döda med blicken än." Hermione tittade förfärat på mig.

"Du lovade att göra det!"

"Ja, men… hon var så trött." Sa jag till mitt försvar. Jag fick en ogillande blick från Hermione, men hon sa inget, vilket jag uppskattade.

"Nu måste i alla fall Harry och jag bege oss till aurorkontoret för att börja sökningen efter henne" sa Ron i den tryckta stämningen. Jag nickade lättat och vi tog varsin näve flampulver och flammade oss till ministeriet. Vi gick mot hissarna. Ron tittade inte på mig medans vi väntade, och något sa mig att han inte riktigt var så glad på mig just nu. Efter ca en halv minut kom hissen och vi klev in. Fortfarande utan att se på mig sa Ron:

"Di skulle hålla koll på henne dygnet runt!" Han hade en viss skärpa på rösten. Jag tänkte inte svar, för att bråka med Ron var inte vad jag vill göra just nu. Jag kände att han stirrade på mig.

"Varför händer det här just henne?" Nu var hans röst förtvivlad istället.

"Jag vet inte… jag vet inte" sa jag med dämpad röst "hon berättade inget för mig" nu var Ron och jag framme vid våra kontor.

"Weasley och Potter, vad gör ni här så här sent?" Hördes en välbekant släpig röst.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Dödsätare

"Malfoy" sa jag kallt "jag tänkte fråga samma sak" jag såg hans stålgrå blick studera oss noga efter tecken på strid. När han uppenbarligen inte fann något sa han:

"Jag satt med några rapporter och glömde bort tiden" jag himlade med ögonen. Det var typiskt Draco att göra så.

"Men nu är det min tur, vad gör ni här?"

"Ginny är kidnappad, vi ska sända ut en styrka. Den ända ledtråden vi har är en lapp där det står att hon är i en grotta, och att det förmodligen är den samma vampyr som förhäxat henne" sa jag. Ron stirrade bara på Draco. Att de aldrig kunde bli vänner.

"Jasså, då sänder jag efter de bästa aurorna då" sa Draco vänskapligt och jag nickade tacksamt mot honom. När Ron inte gjorde något för att tacka stack jag en vass armbåge i hans revben. Han nickade kort åt Malfoy. När vi var inne på vårt kontor sa han:

"Du behövde väl inte vara så hård hänt" jag svarade inte utan satte mig bara på i fåtöljen bakom mitt skrivbord och viftade med min trollstav. En tom anslagstavla kom fram ur tomma intet och han satte upp meddelandet från Katie där. På översta kanten av tavlan skrev han:

_Ginny borta_

Sen bara satt de där, Ron och han. Efter tio minuters tystnad hördes det springande steg, som om en hel hjord elefanter kom springande. Det måste vara aurorna, tänkte jag och öppnade dörren. Men det var inte några aurorer, det var män och kvinnor i mörka dräkter och med maskar för ansiktet. Jag drog snabbt fram sin trollstav, men hann inte ens göra en enkel lamslå förens dem hade tagit tag i mig och Ron. Det kändes som om vi blev tryckta genom en gummislang och plötsligt var vi inte kvar på ministeriet längre, utan, stod i en grotta full med andra dödsätare… och på ett bord låg en rödhårig figur.

"Ginny!" Skrek jag. Hon rörde sig inte. Jag hörde en av de maskförklädda männen skratta. Sen var det någon som mumlade _Crucio_ och Ginny började skrika. Jag ville springa till henne, men ett par starka armar höll fast mig.

"Vill du att hon ska leva får du berätta hur man använder hennes ögon!" Jag tittade skrämt på honom. Hur kunde de veta om det? Jag hade inte sagt något till någon… utom Malfoy. Jag vred på huvudet och granskade grottan. I en stor stol satt han. Han log ett snett leende när han såg att jag såg på honom. Jag stirrade tillbaka. Hur kunde han bara sitta där och le? Jag hade ju litat på honom. Han och hans familj hade ju blivit omvända ju! Men ändå satt han bar där och log när Ginny blev plågad. Jag hade fortfarande inte sagt något.

"Svara!" Röt dödsätaren som höll mig.

"Vi har inte listat ut det än" ljög jag. Det verkade inte som om de trodde på mig, för de riktade sina trollstavar mot mig. Jag bara stirrade på dem. Då hördes en bekant röst:

"Nej, förhäxa dem inte. Låt vampyren komma i stället!" Ut ur en liten dörr kom ingen mindre än Katie fram. Draco ställde sig upp och gick mot henne. Han böjde sig fram och kysste henne mjukt. Jag blev äcklad. Jag hade aldrig trott att ens Draco kunde falla för en så fruktansvärld varelse. Jag hade blivit chockad när han kommit och berätta att han hade blivit ihop med ett troll, men det var inget i jämförelse med det här. När de äntligen slutade kyssa varandra viskade Draco något Katies öra. Hon nickade och log. Han gav henne en kyss på näsan och sen gick hon mot oss.

"Här har vi alltså Harry, som förstörde mitt liv" hon log inte längre. Hennes röst var bara hård och hennes ögon sköt blixtar. "Jag tror att du visst vet hur man får blodsförädaren att mörda med blicken" vid hennes ord gjorde Ron ett häftigt utfall mot henne, men hon värjde undan och på tre sekunder hade hon dragit fram sitt spö och kastat en förbannelse över honom. Han föll ihop, och några dödsätare drog bort honom till ett hörn av grottan. Jag hade inte förut lagt märke till det, men den var faktiskt rätt så hemtrevlig. Det stod bok hyllor runt i hela grottan och här och var fanns det fåtöljer. Det fanns bara tre dörrar. En hade Katie kommit ut ur, vilken jag gissade gick till sovrummet. På en annan stod det WC med tydliga guldbokstäver och den sista stod öppen. Där kunde jag se ett köksbord och några stolar. Nu skulle jag dra nytta av det, trodde jag. Men så klart så hade redan Katie och Draco tänkt på det. Med ett litet sving på staven från Draco försvann alla möbler i rummet och Katie log retsamt mot mig.

"Förstörde lilla Draco din plan nu?" Sa hon med en röst som om hon pratade med en femåring.

"Hur har jag förstört ditt liv, Katie Whitlock?" Jag höll rösten stadig.

"Genom att ta Ginny ifrån mig! Hon var den enda som förstod mig, men så kom den 'fantastiska Harry' in i hennes liv och hon försvann. Hon har till och med slutat skriva till mig". Hon hade sänkt sin röst så att bara jag kunde höra. "Men det ska det bli ändring på nu, för antingen dör du, eller hon. Jag har inte bestämt mig än" hon log ett olycksbådande leende mot mig.

Jag kände en klump bildas i magen. Jag tittade mot hörnet där Ron låg. Det var antingen jag och Ron eller Ginny och Ron som överlevde det här. Jag visste vad jag hoppades på. Jag hörde Ginny skrika igen. Jag vände automatiskt på huvudet för att se vad som hände. Det jag fick se var värre än i mina mardrömmar. Ginny låg, vit i ansiktet på rygg med stora revor i ansiktet. Kläderna var söndertrasade och det rann blod ner på golvet. Jag försökte slita mig dit men genast höjde en dödsätare trollstaven mot Ginny och mumlade något. Hon skrek igen och jag stod stilla igen.

"Bra, Pottan lär sig" sa Malfoy med samma drypande rös som han alltid haft under Hogwarts tiden.

"Vad har jag någonsin gjort dig, Malfoy?"

"Hm, låt mig se… du har satt min pappa i azkeban, två gånger, du har försökt kasta förödmjukande förbannelser på mig under sex år och jag glömde nästan, din lilla "flickvän"" sa han med en kall och hård stämma och gjorde citat täcken i luften. "Har utsatt min flickvän för sorg!"

"Nämen oj, så sorgligt" Sa jag med falsk röst. Med ens hördes ett till öronbedövande skri från Ginny. Draco log elakt mot mig. Jag knep ihop munnen.

"Så, Katie, vem ska dö?" Han log ett inställsamt leende mot Katie och jag kände mig spy färdig igen. Katie om och studerade mig, sen vände hon sig om mot Ron studerade honom och sen studerade hon Ginnys livlösa kropp.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Jag är såååååååååå ledsen att jag inte har laddat upp det här kapitlet fören nu! Jag hade skrivi klart det under sommarlovet och laggt det i en klart-mapp pga att jag hade lagt upp all på mugglis, men nu kmr i alla fall det sista kapitlet, jag har en del saker som är påbörjade, så det kan ta ett tag tills det kommer en fortsättning, men jag vet att det kmr en fortsättning, jag vet redan vad den delvis ska handla om! Whatever, R&R!**

6. Blicken

"Vänta!" Skrek jag med panik i rösten. "Jag kan berätta hur blicken fungerar, bara ni låter Ginny och Ron leva!" Draco och Katie log skadeglatt mot varandra.

"Jag visste att vi skulle komma överens" sa Katie och log mot mig. I själva verket hade jag ingen aning hur man fick blicken att döda men jag kunde inte offra Ginny, eller Ron.

[Ginny]

Nej Harry! Ville jag skrika. Du får inte ge upp! Men jag kunde inte öppna munnen. Jag försökte röra på mig men direkt kände jag hur jag blev bränd, fick knivar genom kroppen och blev piskad. Jag la mig med huvudet vänt mot Harry. Våra blickar möttes och jag kunde höra honom viska en sak till Katie och Draco som stod vid honom. De log och Katie vände sig mot mig.

Goyle! Vänd henne om så att hon får se sin älskade dö! NEJ! De får inte döda Harry! Tänkte jag och försökte springa till honom. Draco vände hans huvud mot mig och jag kände återigen att jag blev bränd, piskad och kniv huggen. Jag vred mig i kramper och försökte skrika, men kunde fortfarande inte öppna munnen. Däremot kunde jag höra Harry;

Nej! Ginny! Skrek han.

[Harry]

Nej! Ginny! Skrek jag. Sedan blev allt svart. Det ända jag kunde höra var Dracos kalla skratt någonstans bredvid mig.

[Ginny]

Nej! Harry fick inte vara död! Jag sprang fram till hans livlösa kropp och lät tårarna rinna när jag febrilt försökte hitta hans puls och förvissa mig om att han levde. Jag kände på hans hals. Ingen puls! Jag kunde inte förstå det. Harry var död! Jag blev som förlamad och bara låg där över Harrys tomma kropp. Jag kände en hand på min axel och tittade upp. Där stod Ron. Han såg på mig med förstående ögon. Jag ställde mig upp och han tog upp Harrys kropp. Han började gå ut ur grottan men när jag försökte följa efter blev jag åter igen torterad och föll ihop i en hög på golvet igen.

Kate gick fram till mig och gav mig en örfil.

Trodde du verkligen att du fick gå iväg? Utan att vi testat om din pojkvän talade sanning. Jag tittade skrämt på henne. Vad hade han sagt? Vad pratade hon om?

Jag vet inte vad du pratar om. Sa jag och såg in i hennes ögon. De ögonen hade bara visat glädje under våra skolår. Nu glödde de av hat.

Vet du inte det, lilla, korkade, Ginny? Frågade hon och log ett ondskefullt leende. Jag skakade på huvudet.

Vi pratar om att din blick kan döda. Kanske var det den som gjorde att Pottan dog, vem vet? Jag skakade på huvudet. Det kunde inte vara sant. Jag kunde inte ha dödat Harry. Jag älskade ju honom! Tänkte jag förtvivlat. Jag kände tårarna tränga fram och snart var jag helt våt i ansiktet. Kate skrattade hånfullt. Men sen blev hon allvarlig igen. Hon viskade något i en dödsätares öra. Han nickade och gick ut ur grottan. Sen hörde jag ett pang. Alla stod och stirrade på grottans mynning. Efter tio minuter hördes ett pang till och samma dödsätare kom in i grottan igen. Med sig hade han ett litet rektangulärt paket, det sträckte han nu över till Kate. Jag såg på henne. Men sen kom jag på en konstig sak. Draco hade glidit mer och mer tillbaka under den tid som dödsätaren var borta. Han hade gått tillbaka till sin tron och han hade vänt sig bort från oss.

Draco! Ropade jag. Varför gör du så här? Alla dödsätare vände sig mot Draco. Han vände sig mot mig.

Det har jag ju sagt! Pottan har varit en sån liten mallgroda ända sedan han började på Hogwarts. Jag bara hämnas. Jag såg på honom. Hans röst var säker, men hans ögon såg dimmiga ut. Vad konstigt, tänkte jag. Jag kom ihåg att jag hade sett sådana ögon någon annan stans, men jag kunde inte komma på var. Jag såg in i hans ögon igen. Då kom jag på det. Proffessor Moody, som inte var proffessor Moody, hade visat oss hur man såg ut när man fått en Imperio på sig under mitt tredje år. Kate måste ha lagt den oförlåtliga förbannelsen på honom.

Kate! Ropade jag. Hon vände sig mot mig.

Vad, kära Ginny? Frågade hon med tillgjord röst.

Varför har du lagt imperio på Draco? Frågade jag och blev förundrad över mitt nyfunna mod som höll rösten stadig.

Vad pratar du om? Frågade Kate oskylldigt.

Jag pratar om att du har lagt imperioförbannelsen på Draco, varför? Frågade jag igen.

Därför att jag skulle få honom att göra som jag säger. Han skulle tillkalla alla dödsätare och sen skulle jag döda först Potter, sen dig. Men sen råkade det vara så att Draco hade hört att du kunde döda med blicken, så då bestämde jag mig för att se hur det funkade. Hon drog fram det rektangulära paketet som dödsätaren hade gett henne. Men nu var det inte längre inslaget. Det var en bild på mig och Harry utanför kråkboet. Det var en mugglarbild, det vill säga att den inte rörde sig. Jag stirrade på den. Plötsligt delades den mitt itu. Jag tittade upp på Kate igen. Plötsligt kom två gröna strålar ut. Jag visste inte var de kom ifrån, men de flög direkt till Kate. När de träffade henne föll hon ihop i en hög på golvet. Jag såg förfärat på henne. Sen sprang jag fram till henne. Jag och Draco nådde henne samtidigt. Jag började undersöka henne. Men när jag såg att hon var död hände något med Dracos ögon – de blev som vanligt igen. Jag såg in i dem. Han såg in i mina. Sen böjde han sig fram och kysste mig på munnen. Jag tänkte inte på vad jag gjorde, utan kysste tillbaka. Men så hördes ljud utifrån och Draco for upp. Jag satt kvar och stirrade rakt fram. Men sen hörde jag en röst som jag allt för väl kände igen, Harrys.

Ginny! Tack och lov, du är oskadd! Jag vände mig om och kunde inte tro mina ögon. Harry stod där, livs levande och höll ut armarna mot mig. Jag sprang fram och kramade honom.

Jag kan säga samma sak till dig. Sa jag när kramkalaset var slut. Du var död, igen. Jag trodde att jag hade förlorat dig. Du får sluta med det där.

[Harry]

Jag kan säga samma sak till dig. Sa Ginny när vi hade slitit oss från varandra. Du var död, igen. Jag trodde att jag hade förlorat dig. Du får sluta med det där. Jag skrattade till. Ginny hade rätt. Jag måste sluta med att dö hela tiden. Fast den här gången hade varit annorlunda. Jag hade inte dött, i alla fall inte på samma sätt som förra gången. Jag hade bara legat på botten av ett hål och gjort ingenting innan jag hade fått i mig något som smakade som Eldwishkey och vaknade upp i Kråkboet med Molly, Ron och Hermione runt mig.

Förlåt, jag ska försöka att hålla mig från att dö. Hon log mot mig.

[Ginny]

– Förlåt, ag ska försöka hålla mig från att dö. Sa Harry och jag log mot honom. Han böjde sig fram och kysste mig. Jag kysste tillbaka, men det var inte lika… lika fantastiskt att kyssa honom som det hade vart att kyssa Draco. Viss, jag och Harry kanske var ämnade för varandra, men Draco och jag… jag vet inte? Kanske var inte min framtid lika klar som jag först hade trott. Jag kanske inte var ämnad att bli Mrs Potter?


End file.
